Sapphire Gypsy
by Invisible.Words
Summary: HoNDFiction. He hated her. She hated him. Yet they were bound by an unbreakable string. Sophie has been disowned by her mother, thrown into the streets and taken in by gypsies. Life is hard. Especially when you don't get along with the king. ClopinXOC
1. Jealousy: Off to a Good Start

Authors Note: Okay it's reformed and It's longer and I'm making sure that it's at least decent with the grammer and spelling. Please R&R :]

Also I am looking for a Beta! So please if you could contact me that would be Magnificent!!

Disclaim: Obviously I do not own or I would have made the movie all about Clopin. Jeesh. I own Sophia Layfette and Isadorra Layfette.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sophie Fayette leaned against the side of the Jester's caravan, her ethereal sapphire eyes following the children who came by to see the play. She didn't understand how they could be interested in the Gypsy king's puppets! She sighed. Soon the mothers would come dragging their kids away in the middle of Clopin's performance. The kids would cry and whine but that never deterred the women. They didn't want there off spring mingling with the Gypsy 'vermin'! Yet the children's parents couldn't keep watch on them while they shopped. Sophie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. She raked her hand through her hair attempting to rid herself of the annoying black ringlets that framed her face. She cursed at her looks, if it wasn't for her olive colored skin she could be grouped with the Gypsies. Her face set into a scowl just thinking about it.

"That's not a look a young lady, such as yourself, should be wearing," a familiar voice whispered behind her ear "What brings you here mademoiselle?"

"It is not of your concern sir of what expression I wear," Sophie turned towards Clopin with a lie formed in her head and out her mouth before she could stop, " And if you must know I am waiting for my Mother to get done with her errands."

Her lie was out and she could not correct it. She looked down blushing. Her mother was not shopping. Her mother, Isadorra Fayette never even thought about her daughter anymore. Sophie knew this...but still maybe one day her mother would want her back,

Sophie's eyes returned to the man and they narrowed, as she looked him up and down, she sniffed once then turned her head. The Gypsy King just chuckled and began to close his shop down. Sophie would not admit that she had some interest in this person…but curiosity ate her cat and snuck a peek from the corner of her eye. He was thin, and tall, standing at about a head taller than her; he looked to be about in his twenties. His shoulders had a sag in them that she had not seen before. His eyes were dulled beneath the mask and his black shoulder length hair seemed dull in the sunlight. He looked exhausted; he really didn't deserve her attitude. She sighed and turned slowly toward him, suddenly embarrassed by her behavior. She didn't want to give anyone grief just because she was having problems.

The sun began to set and she was grateful that it gave off a slightly pink glow so that he couldn't see her blush.

"I am really very sorry I said that."

Sophie's captivating eyes searched Clopin's face for a moment before she gave him a stiff curtsy then turned and walked away. His eyes watched her retreating form. Clopin knew that she was a half-breed just by looking at her. She had the grace of a dancer and the appearance of a gypsy. She could be mistaken for a gypsy if it wasn't for her skin and eyes.

_Too bad she has a good family, I would have loved to take her with me._ The king chuckled and made his way home not knowing the error in his thoughts.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sophie groaned in discontent as her throbbing feet felt weight pressed upon them once more. She had been walking around all day and now, after she had just begun to rest, she had to get up and move again, all because of the stupid drunks. She hated spirits, turning even the most decent men into slobs.

She began to walk away, but grew suspicious as the clatter and noise the drunks were making followed her. They were stalking her! She couldn't run not in her skirts anyway, and her complaining feet weren't helping the matter either. She had no weapon on her person. She reached a hand up to her heart, it was racing, adrenaline coursed through her and she found herself breathing hard, trying to speed up the best she could. They were fast men; they gained up on her in a matter of minutes. They circled around her slobbering and talking about things that would make a noble cringe in disgust.

Unknowingly emphasizing her chest, Sophie crossed her arms in front of her and the men began to drool. She looked down and blushed quickly choosing to switch to a less insulting stance, she put a hand on her hip and cocked it out. She glared at each of the men.

"Why hello there girlllyy wanna play?" One of the men slurred. Sophie growled and the filthy men hollered in delight.

"Fiesty."

"I like 'em when they fight back"

At this Sophie snarled. " You will _not _lay a single hand on me. You will not touch me. Ever."

"Ooooh! Terrifying. I'd like to see that pretty little dress of yours on the floor."

The man was big, he obviously was the leader seeing as he was the only one that didn't slur and said more than a few words. He looked amused at her attempts to look brave. She stepped back into the wall as said man took a step forward.

Sophie smiled, trying to distract the men long enough to survey her surroundings. It worked, most of them looked startled as to why a girl would smile in a situation like this. She saw from the corner of her eyes that on the left of her was a barrel filled with brine and on her right were logs stacked in a neat pile. There were a total of five men standing in front of her; they formed a half circle around her. There was only one way to get out of this: she had to fight.

Moving quickly she grabbed a log and threw it. It hit on of her attackers in the face; she grabbed another one and threw it this time it connected with the larger in the group, their leader. She ran for it as fast she could with her aching feet and managed to get about five feet before the 'leader' caught up to her and slammed her to the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth and scrambled to get up, he was standing above her watching at her attempts, laughing. Her other four attackers started to form another circle but then, she heard all of them gasp.

"Whatever you are planning I hope it didn't involve this girl being 'handled' by any of you." His voice rang out loud and playful, with an underlying threat.

Sophie looked up and recognized the tall man standing beside her she got on her feet shakily, still tasting blood. She ignored it though and glared at her the men standing around her. They all seemed stunned for a moment then recovered and started backing away.

"Sorry we didn't know she was a _rat,_" The man spat it out and looked at them as if he were any better. The men all followed drunkenly after their leader disappointed that they had lost their prey.

Sophie sighed and started to fall, due to her feet and the dizziness that came with smacking your head against pavement. Before she could complete her dramatic fall to the ground, Clopin caught her.

"Thanks," she managed "I think my mom forgot about me."

With that she passed out. Leaving Clopin, in the middle of the main square with a passed out girl. He made a disapproving "_tsk." _

He sighed and picked her up to take her home.


	2. Jealousy: Thing's Go Downhill

**A/N:** Okay so I tried giving Clopin a different view. So I know he is Out of Character but that's on purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

* * *

Clopin looked down on the girl in his bed. She was changed into attire a lot more comfortable for bed then what she had on previously. She was lying on her back, in a restless sleep. Her hair sprawled out in all directions on his pillow and her lips were set in a frown. She was gripping his sheets in her small fist. Overall Clopin came to a conclusion that the girl really wasn't a peaceful sleeper. Although he wondered what she looked like with a genuine smile on her face.

He sighed leaning back. _How troublesome, _He thought.

She released her grasp on the blankets and uttered incomprehensible words. As she moved to get onto her right side-a more comfortable position for her, Clopin presumed- she moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

Sophie awoke to pain in her side. It was sharp and made her take a breath. She sat up wincing as more sharp pain began to stab in other areas of her body. She had a dull headache and felt the tender bump on her forehead. She moaned in frustration as she rolled the sleeves of her nightdress up and surveyed her arms; Her wrists and elbows had taken the most damage, they were discolored and scratched. Her feet and legs ached only because of the amount of walking she had done the past few days.

She remembered exactly what had happened the night before, but still jumped into a defensive position when she heard a cough. She looked around; it was like a circus threw up in the room. Colors were thrown around, everywhere Sophie saw bright scarves and colored rugs but what caught her eye was the currently amused man all dressed up in his usual colors. She held back the scream that had threatened to explode from her mouth moments before. He looked amused as Sophie struggled to calm down. She became painfully aware of her state of dress and his presence.

"Will you get out?! I mean Honestly watching a woman as she rests is so shameful!" Sophie screeched at him, holding the sheets tighter to her body.

Clopin chuckled and stood, he bowed and turned to what looked like the exit of the tent. Opening the curtains around the entrance she found it wasn't the exit it was another tent.

"Mademoiselle, I did not intend to frighten you, I was only looking after my charge," he looked at her when he said charge but turned back around opening the curtains wider, "Esme, darling, the girl is being quite the…lady. Help?"

Sophie gave and stubborn huff and sat on the edge of the bed, the sheets still wrapped securely around her shoulders. She watched as a beautiful woman stepped into Sophie's tent and smiled at her. This woman had black, thick curly hair that framed her tan, heart shaped face. Her eyes, the color of emeralds, were the most enchanting things Sophie had ever to behold. Kohl, something gypsy often did so that they could bewitch people, lined her eyes and made them bright and enthralling. Sophie gasped in awe at the grace in which she moved past Clopin and to her, embracing her in a warm and friendly hug. Sophie's face turned another shad darker as she noted the soft skin and the woodsy scent of incense that enveloped her. She had to grip the sheets tighter in order to avoid returning the hug.

"You've been through a lot, do not worry you are in good hands," Her voice was strong and comforting, "My name is Esmerelda, this little cranky one is Clopin."

Esmerelda pulled away from the girl and turned towards Clopin. He looked hurt but it passed replaced by a playful smile, as he opened his arms wide for a hug. She looked as if she was going to return it but at the last second she grabbed his arm yanked him around and pushed him through the curtain. He let out a yelp and she smiled stating that she loved him and she would have the girl ready in no time.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sophie stood from the bed and wobbled a little before stepping towards Esmerelda, who was currently digging through a chest of clothes. Esmerelda stood up right and laid out the clothes she had found. It was all Gypsy clothes, Sophie's eyes lit up in excitement, then realizing that Esmerelda was watching she covered it up with a frown and crossed her arms.

"You expect me to wear _gypsy_ clothes? I am an upright lady, you know?" She growled in displeasure. To Sophie's surprise all Esmerelda did was look at her with understanding and let out a soft chuckle

"Well if you prefer to walk around in you nightgown, who am I to stop you?" She stated, watching as Sophie's eyes went from indignant to embarrassment. She looked down and clasped her hands together. She really was a disgrace, she wanted Esmerelda to like her, she almost reminder Sophie of the mother she never had. She just hated the way gypsies were always together, helping each other out, and helping others out, even when they were shunned.

"I'm sorry, you've been nothing but kind to me and I've been acting ungrateful and spoiled," Sophie looked at Esmerelda, hoping that the woman would forgive her. She smiled and pulled Sophie into another hug.

"Jealousy my dear isn't an emotion one should hold on to, you've never had a real family that cares about you huh?" Esmerelda said wisely.

Sophie's eyes widened, she was startled that Esmerelda saw right through her. It took a moment but she hugged back. Esmerelda patted her head, comforting her as she began to cry. She cried for herself, something she had never done. She cried because no one wanted her, and no one will search for her if she went missing. Sophie cried because she was alone and now she had to skip her childhood and become and adult. She had to find her own wealth instead of marrying into it. She cried because she had to be slammed into reality.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sophie exited the Clopin's tent; she had figured out that it was his after Esmerelda told her it was. She was waiting for Esme to step out after her, she had told the younger girl to wait outside while she changed.

Sophie had changed into the clothes Esmerelda had put out for her, they were loose but they stayed in place. She gripped at her midnight blue skirt, loving the way the cloth felt light and free. Her shirt was white, long-sleeved and a little too big for her lithe frame, it hung off her shoulders and the sleeves went past her hands. The metal bands that were now clasped around her ankles and wrists made a soft clinking noise each time she moved. Her eyes were lined with the same kohl Esme had on, she bit her lip feeling out of place as other gypsy stared. She looked around, they were all moving but she heard the soft whispers uttered between them, they continued to work and walk around still staring at her.

She used to love to draw attention, she would always be the highlight discussion at dinner parties, and they loved to talk about her beauty and worth. She frowned. She found her looks disgusting; it reminded her of her mother and that pig of a father. The younger girl felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up it was Esme. The woman smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her. Sophie sighed in relief. She felt an attachment beginning to form between her and Esme. She would hate to leave her.

The place where Sophie was, was called the Court of Miracles, a sort of home for the gypsies, there were tents everywhere, colorful clothes and decorations. In a corner Sophie saw Clopin's Caravan. She held onto Esmerelda as they worked through the crowd of Gypsies. They finally made it to a low set table, it was extremely long and wide and around it were pillows–Sophie assumed- for sitting. Esmerelda sat down and urged Sophie to sit on her left. She looked around the table and all of the seats were filled except the one to her left. She growled when Clopin sat there.

"What a warm welcome," he smiled "you look just like one of us!" he winked.

Sophie knew it was a trap but she couldn't help but fall prey to the King of gypsies. She glared at him.

"You're repulsive," she stated, earning a nudge from Esmerelda. She quickly turned to her and looked sheepishly into her eyes.

"Honestly Clopin?" She looked over Sophie's head, "Sophie?" she looked deep into Sophie's eyes.

"Sorry Esme, Clopin," Sophie nodded towards Clopin.

"No harm done dear," Clopin said condescendingly, he gave her a smug look.

Esmerelda filled Sophie's plate and then began eating her own food, Sophie quickly followed suite before she smacked Clopin.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Let her stay!" Esmerelda begged, watching Clopin's face.

"No, she is utterly hopeless! She is ungrateful, spoiled, and-"

"Alone! Misunderstood! And she needs someone to care for her, a place to call home!"

"Absolutely not, she doesn't have any talents, she can't earn her place here! She is useless and-"

"I understand," The voice was whispered softly across the room, startled Clopin turned around to face the entrance to his tent. "I'm going to leave, thanks for sharing your hospitality with me." Sophie's voice was empty, void of any feelings. She stared with stony, eyes, at Clopin, making a chill run up his spine.

"Sophie, hunny, he wasn't serious. He's just-"

"No. I am serious," Clopin returned the stony gaze, "you're beautiful Sophie you could probably charm your way into any man's wallet, as long as you don't show your selfish, spoiled side no one will ever know you. So leave, you'll be better off on the street."

Sophie's resolve broke and she felt the indifferent mask break. She let out a sob, but covered it quickly with her hand. Tears fell down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. She turned and ran out, not noticing the way Esmerelda started after her.

Esme was yanked back roughly when she began to run after Sophie. She looked behind her with murderous eyes. She slapped Clopin across the face causing him to let go of her.

"Jealousy doesn't suite you Clopin."


End file.
